Suddenly
by GoldenCross88
Summary: Well PG 13 for language and kissing which I don't tink is that bad... Umm well Hwoarang Pov and it's a Shonen ai!! Note you no like then don't read! Well it's Jin/ Hwoarang and that's all I'm goin' to say! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


A.N. This is a Jin and Hwoarang yaoi!!! Written in Hwoarang's POV it takes place between Tekken 3 & 4.  
  
"I beat him Master Baek I beat him finally after all that training. I even defeated Ogre as well I hope you're proud of me, I worked so hard to avenge you." I said touching the tombstone of my father and master. This was the hundredth time I've come to his grave just to say that.  
  
"It amazes me how many times I come here in one day," I added reaching for my jacket that lay on the ground beside me. 'Maybe I just have a fondness for the dead.' I shuttered remembering the corpses from back when I was in the military but even after that I come here still just to gaze at the grave that now lay at my feet. Baek Doo San it read above the moss that had covered the other words. I guess I have to face the facts he's dead it doesn't matter how many times I come here he won't come back. I spin around at the sound of foot steps behind me it's Jin Kazama that lowly son of a bitch that I can't help but love. He's changed so much; he's even hotter then I actually remember but his eyes, why was one of them glowing red.  
  
"I thought you'd be here," he said pulling down his hood. "You're here for the tournament aren't you?"  
  
"I think that's what all of us are here for. But actually I'm here looking for you, and trying to escape Ling." "Why, is she too sweet for you?"  
  
"Yah, I guess you can say that I mean just being around her makes my tooth ache."  
  
"You know she really likes you."  
  
"I know that but I guess you could say I already like someone else," he turned an interesting shade of red and turned away from me.  
  
"And who is this someone?" he didn't answer me just stood there back facing me while he rubbed both hand together. "Ah well I'd prefer not to say." "Whatever, it's not my problem if she goes crazy on you." I say folding my hands behind my head, "so is it a he or a she?"  
  
"I already said I'd prefer not to say." "Ok so it's a he, let's see Lie and Paul are too old and same thing to Bryan. Oh is it Forest Law?" "No!" he spun around face glowing red with embarrassment. "Fox?" "No comment." he said his voice kind of low so I was beginning to think he did like Fox. 'Not that I really cared /liar/ well I don't.' "So you do like Steve!" I said in an all knowing tone. If my plan worked he'd either shout that he liked someone else or he'd admit that he liked Fox.  
  
"What no of course not you nitwit I like you!!" he clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Now that I hadn't expected, I was actually more of expecting him to say Julia I mean just cause he has a thing for one guy doesn't mean that he doesn't like girls to I mean take me for example. Of course being who he was he took my silence as rejection and began to walk off only to have me tackle him. "Well then guess we can say the feeling is mutual," I had forgotten about my hatred the day I saw the demons that haunted him. I felt pity but then again I kind of realized I always liked him.  
  
"This isn't some kind of a joke is it?" Oh jeez that hurt I'm not that mean am I. 'Well I guess I'll have to prove myself,' I thought leaning over and kissing him on the lips lightly before he leaned into it as well allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. After a while we pulled apart surprise written all over his face. I saw snow fall all around him causing him to shiver, I then realize he was only wearing a thin sweater and jeans,  
  
"Let's go Kazama," I said jumping up from the ground and then turned to him hand outstretched. He took it and was caught off guard when I placed my Jacket over his shoulders.  
  
"Hwoarang?" he said softly as a smile crept over his lips. "Later Jin come on before we get caught in a blizzard," I said wrapping an arm around his shoulder as we walked out of the cemetery.  
  
'Good bye Baek I'll visit you as soon as I win the tournament and thanks to you as well Jun for having such a wonderful son."  
  
//In Heaven//  
  
Jun watches as Jin and Hwoarang leave smiling to one another as the snow continued to fall. *I wish you and my son the best of luck, may the light watch over you.* Baek also appears on the scene and watches along side of Jun. *Best of luck my son.* he murmurs causing both Jin and Hwoarang to stop and smile to the sky.  
  
Owari!!!  
  
~~~~Yah Yah don't mind me I'm a first timer at Yaoi's Mercy is highly appreciated!!! And if you don't like go after Galford340 she's the yaoi fan!!! And she gave me the idea. Reviews please!!! 


End file.
